


fast enough

by ZOMBIEDOG



Series: CRIMINAL SYNDICATE (AU) [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: Drift struggled to his feet, crying out as he fell back down, body too injured and his head feeling too light to do anything except cry and glare in the direction Rodimus was taken. He wanted to die, to bleed out on the streets or just let go and slip away, but Rodimus needed him, and he knew he couldn’t rest until Rodimus was safe. Until Rodimus was in his arms againIt was Drift’s fault Rodimus was taken away, and he would be the one to save him. Even if it killed him





	fast enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirenSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenSong/gifts).



They had been spotted. They had been spotted because Drift didn’t shove Rodimus out of the way fast enough, and now Tyrest was going to kill them both. And it was  _all Drift’s fault_

If he had only been just a minute faster, he wouldn’t have to listen to Rodimus’ quiet whimpers and sobs and see the tears rolling down his beautiful face and Tyrests goons wouldn’t be beating him within an inch of his life. Drift seriously feared they might actually kill him if the blows to his chest were anything to go by. But he knew, deep down he knew, they would keep him alive and they would torture and beat and mutilate him until he’d tell them where Rodimus was. All it took was one glance at Rodimus’ terrified glance to decide he would rather die than sell out the one being he trusted

Drift cried out after a particularly harsh kick, blood seeping past his lips as he spat it out with a hiss. “ _Fuck_.  _ **You**_.” he hissed, staring up who Drift assumed was the leader of the collection of goons, lips pulled back as he snarled as ferociously as he could manage. He was so focused on the man in front of him he barely noticed the hand reaching for his hair, but when he did see it, it was too late and his hair was used to yank his head back painfully

“ _Rodimus_ ,” one of the goons cooed, “if you don’t come out, we’ll  _kill_ him. Tyrest  _only_  wants  _you_ , and he’ll do  _whatever_  it takes to get you back, even if it means  _burning Nyon to the ground_ ”

Drift could hear the subtle shifting of fabrics before he heard the victorious chuckles and felt Rodimus’ weight on his back. “Leave him alone! I’m here, I’ll go back to Tyrest, just,  _please._   _Leave him alone_ ”

“ _Roddy_ ,” Drift hissed, trying his best to turn his head to look at Rodimus, “ _don’t do this_ , I’ll  _be ok_ ,  _please_ ”. Rodimus merely shook his head and leaned down to place a kiss on Drift’s cheek before allowing one of the goons to lift him up and away from Drift. “Say  _goodbye_!” they playfully cooed, laughter echoing through the alley-way as they left Drift to lay there on the pavement as Rodimus was carried away, out of Drift’s sight

Drift struggled to his feet, crying out as he fell back down, body too injured and his head feeling too light to do anything except cry and glare in the direction Rodimus was taken. He wanted to die, to bleed out on the streets or just let go and slip away, but Rodimus needed him, and he knew he couldn’t rest until Rodimus was safe. Until Rodimus was in his arms again

It was Drift’s fault Rodimus was taken away, and he would be the one to save him. Even if it killed him


End file.
